Stars promise
by Breezepaw
Summary: Meet Briarfall, the medicine cat of RiverClan. She had one kit, a silver kit. Six moons later a kittypet is welcomed into the clan with a striking resemblense of the kit...
1. Cats (only RiverClan)

RiverClan

Leader: Fernstar - light brown she-cat with white paws

Deputy: Redstripe - Red and white tom with a red stripe between his eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Medicine cat: Briarfall - fawn coloured she- cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors:

Ashfoot - dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes

apprentice - Oakpaw

Sootwhisker - light gray tom with dark gray stripes

Apprentice - Graypaw

Featherheart - white she-cat with yellow eyes and three light gray paws

Blackface - tortoiseshell tom with a black face

Apprentice - Breezepaw

Stumptail - dark brown tom with a very short tail, like a stump

Sandcloud - very light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and a white muzzle

Littlepond - small blueish gray tom

Squirreltail - dark ginger she-cat with a very fluffy tail

Nightdust - old black tom with green eyes

Firethrorn - energetic ginger tom with sharp claws

Oceaneye - white and black she-cat with bright blue eyes

Lionclaw - golden tom with dull green eyes

Apprentices:

Oakpaw - handsome dark ginger tom with clear amber eyes

Graypaw - gray tom with a dark gray stripe along his back and yellow eyes

Breezepaw - She-cat with a light gray pelt and very dark gray stripes

Silverpaw - very beautiful silver she-cat with pretty, bright blue eyes, formerly a kittypet

Queens:

Webflower - gray she-cat with a white belly, muzzle and paws

Leafwing - black she-cat with bright Green eyes

Dovepelt - white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Elders:

Smokewind - very dark gray tom with very dark blue eyes

Runningfur - ginger she-cat with three legs, one leg lost in battle

Moonstorm - tortoiseshell tom with a scared muzzle


	2. Stars promise: The beginnings (prolouge)

**I am aware that characters in this story have the same name as others in the warriors canon series, they are not the same cat. I'm just not creative...**

"You can do it Briarfall." Briarfall meowed to herself, as RiverClan's medicine cat she had to have her kits alone. The first kit came, whew how many more to go? "That's it" She mewed. She licked the top of her kit, a beautiful silver she-cat. "Briarfall's kit is born." The leader, Fernstar meowed. The wet kit crawled to her to suckle her.

All the cats were asleep, "you can do this." She meowed to herself. Briarfall picked up her kit and walked out of camp, she placed her kit on the soft grass and left her there as she walked back to camp. She could not stop thinking of the kit. At moonhigh she went back to the grass patch and the kit was gone, "a badger probably took her." The scent of the thing that took her was lost from the rain.

"What happened to your kit?" Redstripe, the deputy of RiverClan, asked. "Oh, she died. I tried to save her but she was born sick." Briarfall lied. Briarfall looked at the queens, her friend, Willowbreeze had just had kits too, Graykit and Oakkit. Graykit was a gray Tom with a gray stripe along his back and Oakkit was a handsome dark ginger Tom. Briarfall sulked back to her medicine cat den. She looked at the father of her kit, Moonclaw. At the time he was charming, but now he snaps at cats at fights if he has the chance.

"Where did the fleabag that you call a kit go?" Moonclaw rudely asked. "Never mind, you don't care do you?" Briarfall meowed. She imagined her kit running in the grass, then her happy smile getting stripped away by a fox. Where is she now?


	3. Stars promise: the kittypet

"Lucy" the twoleg called. Lucy was looking beyond her fence, into the forest. "Lucy!" The twoleg called again, Lucy slowly walked over to eat the twoleg slop. She forced the slop down her throat. She ran back to the fence. "Hi!" She meowed to her friend, Sam. "Hi," he meowed from his fence. Lucy jumped to the other side of the fence, "where are you going? To the forest, there are huge wild cats in there! Be careful. They could rip you into shreds." Sam meowed to Lucy.

She smelled some unfamiliar scent, it brought back faint memories, like she had smelled it before? She looked at a rabbit going by. She looked around and layed down on the soft grass, she groomed herself as she looked at the clouds in the blue sky. Suddenly sharp claws sunk in the neck. Lucy twisted so the cat would let go of its grip. She finally got out of the cats grip. "Why did you attack me?" Lucy meowed to the skinny cat, "no cats should be in RiverClan territory! Go home kittypet!" The cat looked stunned, "Briarfall's kit is not dead!" The strong cat meowed, I cocked my head to the side, "who is Br-ia-r-fa-ll?" I meowed as I sounded out the complicated name. A dark ginger tom came racing toward the cat, "Briarfall had a kit?" He meowed.

The wild cats lead me to a place full of skinny, but strong cats. "Who is this, Oakpaw?" Oakpaw looked at me, "this is Briarfall's kit, she is a kittypet. What should we do with her?" Oakpaw meowed. "Bring her back to her twoleg nest, I will send warriors at dawn to see if she wants to join RiverClan." A very muscular she-cat meowed on a big rock. Oakpaw ran toward a gray tom, A cat came toward me, "let's go back to your twoleg nest."

I sulked back to my fence, "did you get attacked! Looks like you did, that cat was huge!" Sam meowed to me, "it's better out there, they eat fish,and rabbits." I meowed as I jumped and walked back in the twoleg nest. "Lucy!" The twoleg said, "where have you been?" It continued. I ran away from the twoleg and sat outside and cleaned myself. The twoleg kit came outside, putting its paws on my head. I unsheathed my claws and it ran away.

I slept in the grass. Sunhigh came and I jumped on my fence. Oakpaw, a red and white Tom, and a gray she-cat came. "Hello" I meowed to them. "This is Oakpaw, as you know, this ashpelt," he looked at the gray she-cat, "and I'm Redstripe, the deputy of RiverClan." Redstripe meowed. "Well, I would love to join!" I meowed. I walked through the damp forest after last nights rain, my paws collecting water as they walked through the wet grass. A fawn coloured she-cat came running toward me. "Hello, new apprentice! I am Briarfall. The medicine cat of RiverClan!" Briarfall meowed as her sweet scent filled my nostrils.

"All cats old enough to swim meet here!" The muscular She-cat meowed, she must be leader. Oakpaw walked toward me, "that's Fernstar, the leader of RiverClan." He meowed. "I Fernstar, of RiverClan, declare this kittypet a official apprentice of RiverClan." She nudged her head toward me, I walked up next to her. "She shall be known as Silverpaw from this point forward. Her new mentor shall be Redstripe." The leader meowed, Redstripe came next to me and whispered, "we touch noses when new apprentices are named." So we touched noses, "Silverpaw, Silverpaw!" RiverClan chanted.


	4. Stars promise: past

Silverpaw puffed out her chest as the clan chanted her new name. The chanting fizzled out as cats went back to their dens. Redstripe came up to me, "woah! How did you get from up there to down here?" I meowed to my mentor. "You need to learn everyone's scent. So cats can't sneak up on you." He meowed. "Oh ok." I mewed, Briarfall came up to us, "oh Silverpaw. I was chanting your new name the loudest I could." She meowed to me. Redstripe showed me where everything is, like the elders den and apprentices den. I walked to the apprentices den, there was three apprentices in there, Graypaw, Oakpaw and Breezepaw.

"Why is Briarfall so attached to you?" Graypaw asked me, "no one knows Graypaw." Breezepaw meowed. Redstripe came into the den, "Silverpaw, let's go and check out the borders. Oakpaw, Graypaw, it wouldn't hurt to re-review them again." Redstripe meowed us. Breezepaw went toward the elders den, Oakpaw says she loves the stories of the ancient clans. "I smell mouse!" Graypaw anncouced. "Shhhh" Oakpaw meowed. Redstripe twitched his tail in stress, "stop you two." He meowed. We went through the grass and hunted, "Silverpaw, this is the border with WindClan. This is where the least amount of prey appear." Redstripe meowed to me. We ran toward a new place. "This is fourtrees. The gatherings are held here." He mewed. Oakpaw and Graypaw were hunting for the clan.

We returned to the camp, "Silverpaw, we need to talk." A voice meowed, I looked at the source, it was Redstripe. We went to the river, "what do we need to talk about?" I meowed. "Your past.." Redstripe meowed

"How do you know about that?"

"Do you know anything?"

"No..."

"Well, your father was a evil warrior, now rouge, Moonclaw."

"What did he do?"

"He killed a litter of kits."

"What!!"

"Your mother, as you know, after our warrior code discussion at ShadowClan border."

"What about my mom?"

"She is Briarfall..."

"I thought medicine cats can't have kits!"

"Exactly."

I stood up and nodded to my mentor, "wait, let's go to one more border, this one is mandatory..." he mewed. We walked toward this secret, wait, this is Twolegplace! I rubbed my nose, "ew, I lived in this scent!" I meowed. Redstripe chuckled. "Well, this Twolegplace border, only go this way if a medicine cat asked you to get herbs or something..." as we were getting ready to go, a kittypet came toward us, "is that Lucy?" It was Sam. "Call me Silverpaw!" I meowed to my old friend. "Let's go, stop talking to kittypets" Redstripe mewed to me, "bye Sam." I meowed, "Eat something, now!" He called as his Twolegs came running after him.

We got back to camp and I got a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and walked back to my den, "hi Breezepaw." I meowed to the light gray she-cat with her beautiful dark gray stripes. "Hi" She mewed back. I licked my paw and bushed it above my ear. "Just leave kittypet." Breezepaw meowed to me. I ate with Oakpaw and Graypaw then went to sleep. "All cats old enough to swim come for a clan meeting." Fernstar announced, we all headed to the meeting, what was happening?


	5. Stars Promise: The First Battle

I walked up to Fernstar. "RiverClan, I announce this kit, Mosskit, a new apprentice of RiverClan." She meowed. Mosskit walked up to Fernstar, "Do you accept your new name, Mosspaw?" Fernstar meowed, "yes!" The new apprentice meowed as loud as she could. "Your mentor will be me, I need an apprentice." Fernstar meowed, Mosspaw smiled as the clan chanted her name. Mosspaw looked at Briarfall.

ONE QUARTER MOON LATER

"Silverpaw, let's practice some hunting, ok?" Redstripe meowed to me, "wait, what you said a while ago, I'm clanborn?" I meowed. "Yes, ok, let's hunt." Redstripe quickly meowed. Why are you so rude? "Ok, let's go..." I meowed. We went to the river and he tought me to get some minnows. Oakpaw and Ashfoot, his mentor were hunting too. "Ok so, put your paw in the water and" Redstripe explained how to catch a fish. I put my paw in the water, "good!" Redstripe meowed. "I don't wanna hunt anymore." I meowed as I took my paw out of the water. Redstripe rolled his eyes as he motioned his head to put my paw back in the water, I reluctantly put it back in the water. I got a fish! "Yes!" I meowed.

"Let's go back to camp." Redstripe meowed. "Fine." I meowed. We started running, "I smell something fishy." I meowed. Redstripe started sniffing, "ShadowClan!" I yowled, we started running back to camp. I stepped in the camp, "ShadowClan, there coming!" I yelled as all of the clan looked at me. "C'mon" Redstripe meowed. I followed him slowly, "ok, this is how you fight." Redstripe whispered as he demonstrated how to attack, "remember what we have been learning." He meowed as he motioned me to go to the center of the clearing where everyone was.

Mosspaw ran to medicine cat den, "I can't fight!" She meowed. "Ok, ok calm down, just stay with me." Briarfall meowed to the very young apprentice. The sun was starting to fall. ShadowClan ran into the clearing and I ran toward a ShadowClan apprentice and sank my claws into his back, "pretty good for a kittypet!" He sneered. How did he know I was a kittypet? I pinned him down and clawed his stomach. He yowled in pain as he unsheathed his claws and clawed my face as he got up. Graypaw ran toward him and tackled him to the ground. The ShadowClan apprentices mentor looked at him is disappointment. Fernstar escaped from the battle, I was trying to focus but my mind kept racing. What was Fernstar doing? I ran away from the battle and overheard Fernstar talking with Briarfall, "Right before the gathering... bad timing." Fernstar started, "yeah pretty bad. I- I"

"You what?"

"Well, I'll tell you after, about Silverpaw."

"Ahh, yes, Silverpaw. She's shaping out to be a fine warrior, except for all that sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?"

"When She first came she was not sarcastic at all, now she is used to everyone."

I looked over my shoulder, Squirreltail was running toward me, "What are you doing Silverpaw?! C'mon. Battle!" She tensely meowed, "I'm sitting." I meowed to her with my eyelids covering half of my eyes. I duh my paws in the dry sand. "Just battle, please?" Squirreltail meowed as she pounced on a ShadowClan cat. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, a ShadowClan cat leaped on me. I kicked him with my hind legs as I caught my balance but she came back. She dug her sharp teeth in my leg. "Not today!" I meowed, and I unsheathed my claws. I sank my teeth in her neck. I started bleeding, I could feel the blood oozing out of my hind leg. She pinned me down as I clawed the underbelly. She sprang up and big the top of my ear and I swung her back and bit her neck. She finally retreated! Then I faintly heard Briarfall mew, "Silver will save the forest with Gray oak by her side."


	6. Stars Promise: The prophecy

"No!" Oceanye yowled as ShadowClan retreated. Oceaneye was gazing down at Lionclaw's body. Blood was spilling across the clearing as my eyes started fogging up. Fernstar silently cried as she stepped up to high rock, "Riveraclan, meet for a clan meeting." Fernstar meowed as we all gathered around her, "Lionclaw is in StarClan and he would be proud of us to go to the gathering tonight." She meowed as we listened. "Silverpaw, Oakpaw, Graypaw, Squirreltail, Ashfoot and Blackface come with me to the gathering." She meowed as the motioned her head to the gorse tunnel.

We ran out and Oakpaw drifted toward me, what now? "It's our first gathering!" He exitedly meowed. I could feel his hot breath brush against my ear fur, "I'm so exited!" I replied. Blackface drifted his cold stare toward me, now I see where Breezepaw gets it from! Graypaw chuckled as he came up to us, "Lovebirds!" He teased. "Stop!" Oakpaw meowed to his brother. I took my gaze up off Oakpaw, Fourtrees! "Wow!" I meowed, we all stopped before the drop to the gathering. Fernstar locked her gaze on me as she twitched her tail to signal all of us to go. We all plunged down toward the gathering.

I looked toward WindClan. Fernstar placed herself with the other leaders. I drifted my gaze across the clearing, bright green eyes caught my stare. Like, wait, just like Sams! He mumbled something to the cat next to him, the cat nodded his head. The tom cat came racing toward me, "uhh, hi." I meowed as I tripped over my own tail, stupid tail! "Hey!" The tom cat meowed. "I'm Silverpaw." I cautiously meowed, "Oh, I'm Jaypaw!" Jaypaw over exitedly meowed, he's acting like a hyper kit!

The ThunderClan leader meowed first, "a ThunderClan apprentice, Arrowpaw has been named warrior, he shall be known as Arrowheart." Crowstar meowed. A loud cheer came from one side of the clearing. Oakpaw sat next to me, "let's get to the juicy gossip already!" He whispered in my ear, "yeah! This is boring!" I replied back. Fernstar opened her mouth, "RiverClan is healthy and strong. We have accepted a kittypet into the clan, Silverpaw. Another new apprentice has been named, Mosspaw." Fernstar announced me to the other clans. I pushed my way through RiverClan and puffed out my chest. A apprentice from another clan, smells of ShadowClan, threw herself over me. "Kittypet! Go back to your twoleg nest where you belong!" She meowed as I felt the pain of her body land on my belly.

"Stop." It was Graypaw, "StarClan is angry." He meowed as her nugdged her off my belly. She walked off. Her mentor shot her a quick, angry glance. That glance. The you-stupid-furball-your-in-trouble glance. I felt that one. Redstripe nudged his head so I trotted toward him. I shot back that apprentice a glance, she beared her teeth at me as her mentor dragged her away, "Kittypet!" She Holland as he dissapered into the mist of cats.

"You are doing well for your first gathering. I'm surprised!" He meowed as all the clans were retreating. I smiled and meowed, "thanks! My shoulder still hurts a bit though." He looked at my shoulder, "will you be able to travel back to camp?" He caringly meowed. "Yeah" I quickly mewed.

My paws ached after the trip back from the gathering. I limped into the medicine cats den. Briarfall poked her head out from her den, "hello Silverpaw! What do you need?" She meowed as she walked towad me. "Prey, and my shoulder aches!" I hollared. "Follow me, ok." I meowed as she started walking toward her den. What's up? "Well, I have a prophecy, Silver will save the forest with gray oak by her side." She meowed. She ran out and came back moments later with a fish. She ran away again and I sank my teeth into the fish. "Here" She meowed as she placed a herb on my shoulder, the herb made my shoulder feel better. "Get good sleep, ok? And don't battle for a bit." She mewed as she gave my ear an affectionate lick.


	7. Stars Promise: goodbye?

I strolled back to my den with the herb in my mouth. "Hey, Silverpaw!" Graypaw meowed. "Hi!" I meowed back, "I'm going to be going hunting soon with Oakpaw and Ashfoot. Do you want to come?" He meowed as he stood up from where he was eating, "can't, shoulder." Can't you see that? "Ok." He mewed as he ran out of camp with Oakpaw and Ashfoot. Briarfall came walking toward the apprentices den with Redstripe. "Feeling better?" Redstripe meowed as he lay next to me. Briarfall sat next to him, looking sad. Lionclaw was her brother. "Yeah, still hurts a bit but, otherwise I'm fine." I meowed to him, "are you up for dawn patrol tomorrow?" He meowed to me, "sure, why not?" I jokingly meowed.

Wait, Graypaw, Oakpaw and Ashfoot have been gone for awhile. "Help! Briarfall we need you! Graypaw, Graypaw! He got run over by a monster!" Oakpaw meowed as he raced into the clearing. Briarfall stood up and ran out of camp with Oakpaw. Fernstar and Redstripe followed. My heart started racing as I tried to follow them. Sandcloud raced up to me, "no! This is not the time!" She yelled at me. Why? "Why?" I meowed. "Do you think your leader or something?" Do you? "No." I meowed as I walked toward Squirreltail, "hey, I'm worried." I meowed to my warrior friend.

Redstripe, Fernstar, Briarfall, Ashfoot and Oakpaw raced back into camp and quickly into the medicine cats den with Graypaw in Briarfall's jaws. My heart started racing faster, Briarfall shot me a quick, motherly glance. I looked over to Graypaw, he was breathing! "You can come in Silverpaw." Redstripe meowed as I walked in. Graypaws eyes were barley open and one of his fore paws was fleshy and bloody, looked like it was going to fall off, and the other was damaged and his paw was very bloody. "Silverpaw." He quietly mewed as I sat next to him and met his gaze. "Goodbye." I mewed. "No one ever said I was going to die!" He mewed, he is back somewhat to his old self. I licked the top of his head as I overheard Redstripe mew to Fernstar and Briarfall, "She is learning warrior life quick.".

ONE QUARTER MOON LATER

I walked back to the medicine cats den to see Graypaw with three fish clamped tightly in my jaws, for me, Graypaw and Oakpaw. I peered in and I saw Graypaw's fleshy, twisted, hind leg. "Here." I mewed as I dropped the three fish. I looked back and saw Sootwhisker, their father, sulk in.

"Thanks." Both of them meowed as they started eating the fish. "Silverpaw. Can you please go get comfrey root, near damp spots, ok?" Briarfall meowed as she was organizing her herbs.

I ran out of camp to the riverside. A dark gray tom sat there drinking water. I pounced on him and sank my teeth into the foes back. "Stop! You apprentice!" He hollared as he tried to wiggle out of my grip. A hunting patrol came by as I spotted Mosspaw, looking at the herbs. He came up to me, "Comfrey root. For Graypaw, right?" He mewed as. Briarfall came up to us, "you remembered!" She exiteddly mewed as Firethorn ran up to us, "get over here Mosspaw!" He meowed in his energetic voice. "No thank you. I like memorizing herbs and helping others to be honest." He mewed. "Fernstar's gotta know this!" He hollared as he raced back to camp. He's acting like a kit! I clamped the root in my jaws and walked back to camp with Briarfall next to me and Mosspaw closely behind. Fernstar looked at Mosspaw. "So, you want to be a medicine cat. Please, Mosspaw, follow your dreams and be the best medicine cat you can." She meowed as she nudged Briarfall toward the apprentice. Then I remembered, that rouge!


End file.
